


Practically Married.

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [51]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Emma being a dork, F/F, I don't really know - Freeform, Mild Language, Regina is insecure and grumpy, kind of fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: Regina likes to confess things to Emma when she's drunk.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Random Moments [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/177116
Comments: 16
Kudos: 379





	Practically Married.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get the muse musing again. It's been a mixture of extreme failure and brief success.
> 
> Fyi, I hate the title, but I also hate thinking about titles for too long, so whatever.

Trouble. Regina snorted. That was what Emma Swan was. She accidentally let slip a week ago while they were out drinking that she sometimes thought of Emma in a not so innocent way and ever since, Emma has been giving her looks whenever they’re within spitting distance of one another. It wasn’t the first time one of her secrets had slipped. It wasn’t even the second or third, truth be told, but it was the first time Emma had made any sort of acknowledgment of the fact afterwards.

Emma had winked at her a minute ago. She’d almost laughed out loud and interrupted the meeting because it was so unexpected. Emma had been staring at her, yes, but that had been the extent of it. The grin that came after was Regina’s undoing. Her mind was off down that slippery slope of debauchery she often tried so hard to resist, or at least tamper until she was within the privacy of her own home and able to do something more constructive with it.

Today, she’d failed in every possible way and if, once the meeting was over and everyone else was gone, the way Emma was looking at her was any indication, she knew. She knew Regina had failed and that cocky smirk waiting for her return to the present had only made her failure all the more sweeter.

“You need to start sending your father to these,” she said.

Emma didn’t look in the least bit offended. If anything, the smirk only grew cockier, because that was somehow possible. “What’s wrong, Regina? Can’t stop thinking about me?”

Eyes rolling, Regina stood. “Yes, dear,” she confessed, deadpan. “You’re that annoying.”

Emma laughed, which naturally made matters worse. Why did she suddenly have to become so appealing? She was always appealing, but Regina had had it under control up until that night. Emma had teased this secret from her, and now she was impossible to deal with.

She sighed. “Are you done? I have work to-”

“No,” Emma interrupted. She stood and rounded the table separating them. Regina resisted the urge to back away as the distance shrunk until Emma was merely inches from her. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Plotting,” Regina corrected because she knew. She knew Emma. Sure, more often than not, Emma was loud and obnoxious with what seemed like far too much sugar in her system, but she could also be sneaky when she wanted to be. Not particularly subtle, but sneaky. “Tell the truth.”

Head tilted, Emma shrugged one shoulder. The grin returned. “Fine,” she admitted. “I’ve been plotting. Happy?” Regina nodded, curious but now, somehow, full of restraint and patience as she waited. Emma chuckled. “Not even going to ask?”

“Do I even need to?” Regina cocked a brow. With all the staring and those impish little grins, did she really? Was she not intelligent? Well, if that’s what Emma thought, she’d show her. “You intend to take advantage.”

Emma squinted. “Is it really taking advantage if you want it?”

No, but, well. “If I really wanted it, would I have hid it for so long?”

Wincing, Emma took a step back, the grin vanishing in place of surprise. “You don’t?”

Shoulders slumping, Regina shook her head. She did. She absolutely did, but did Emma have to be so fucking smug about it? Generally, the confidence was attractive, but at the moment, it was irritating her. “I do,” she confessed and met her gaze. “I simply don’t appreciate the blasé attitude. There’s a reason I never told you when I was sober.”

Taking another step back, Emma glanced away. Hands went to pockets and Regina sighed. Irritating as it was, an uncertain, awkward Emma was far worse. “Emma-”

“I’m sorry.” Any remaining irritation vanished but before Regina could tell her there was no need, Emma continued, “I’ve been trying to get a reaction all week.”

Again, Regina snorted. She’d known that too. “Not the kind you were after, I take it?”

Emma shook her head. “Was kinda hoping for the lust-fuelled attack kind, but you know, I guess that was my bad.”

Heat curled low in Regina’s stomach. If she’d thought she was worth the attention, that likely would have been her reaction. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“I can, uh, try? To forget, I mean.” Emma shrugged as she added, “If you want?”

Brow furrowing in thought, Regina considered it. If it were actually possible, it might be easier to deal with, but- “Could you?” She couldn’t, and she’d been trying to for years. “If so, could you teach me how?”

Pale lips quirked. “Honestly? No,” Emma admitted. “I kinda really like knowing. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, but I… I’ve had a bit of a crush on you since we met and it’s kind of a big deal to me.”

Blinking back at her in shock, speechless, Regina made a strangled sound in the back of her throat. It’s been six fucking years. Granted, she hadn’t understood her attraction for quite that long, but still.

“You okay?”

“No,” she almost screeched. Looking away, she cleared her throat. God, she was turning into Snow. She shuddered. Voice much quieter, she said, “Six years?”

“If we count my time in New York,” Emma replied, “yeah.”

No consideration or hesitation. Six years of wanting- something and Emma’s final confession culminates into a simple yeah. Regina smirked. Arrogant Emma? Irritating. Awkward Emma? Upsetting, but a combination of the two? As she was in that moment? Regina near melted. 

Emma Swan, just as herself and nothing more, was damn adorable. How could Regina not be attracted to her?

“That’s a lot of time we’ve wasted.” Emma gazed at her, eyes slightly wide and full of hope. Regina smiled at the expression, her mind made up. “Have dinner with me?”

“Yes.”

Again, not a single moment of consideration or hesitation. Yes; simple and to the point. Perfect.

Regina grinned, erasing the distance between them, and kissed her soundly on the mouth.


End file.
